


Convenient mistletoes and sneaky notes

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper is sneaky, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: Jughead isn't a big fan of Christmas and all of the celebrations. Maybe meeting a beautiful blonde at a party he was forced to go to will change his mind.





	Convenient mistletoes and sneaky notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Don't mind me, just posting a Christmas fic in July :) Enjoy!

Jughead has never been a fan of Christmas.

It just wasn’t his thing. All the celebrating and decorating and giving, he just didn’t get it. What was stopping you from giving your loved ones presents whenever you wanted? There didn’t need to be a whole day dedicated to it. Completely unnecessary. He didn’t need to celebrate it.

Despite that, though, his friend had some other plans.

Jughead had just come back to Riverdale for the holidays. He was spending them at the Andrews household like every year since Fred was practically his adoptive father, having taken him in as a kid when his father got arrested again. He’s lived with them ever since then up until college. Despite splitting up, Archie and Jughead still talked every day. They were brothers. And now the two were back in their childhood room, unpacking.

“I’m gonna be honest, I feel like I was here literally yesterday.” Archie chuckled, looking over the desk covered with photos and little things they had. He picked up a photo of him and Jughead when they were just starting high school, a smile growing on his face.

“Right?” Jughead replied from his bed, taking out folded clothes from his suitcase and leaving it on the bed. “Think our games are still alive?”

“I hope, that would be amazing.”

“Yeah, so we can see your terrible scores and my win counts.” He laughed, grinning up at the redhead and watching him roll his eyes.

“Almost like with our love lives except we switch places.” Archie retorted with a smirk, laughing when an empty bottle hit his head.

“Low blow.”

________________________________

Half an hour later the two young adults made their way downstairs and to the living room. Archie flopped down in an armchair and watched Jughead grab a bag of chips before joining him.

“Hey grandpa,” Jug cooed at Vegas, who was peacefully laying bellow him, and opened his chips. He shoved a few in his mouth and started chewing.

“How old would he be in dog years?” Archie asked curiously, sprawling on the armchair and tilting his head.

“Probably around 60 now.”

“Oh, man. We’re hanging out with an old man.”

“Well it’s good your dad has someone close to his age while we’re gone.”

“You mean our dad.” Archie corrected, that warm Andrews smile making its way onto his face.

Jughead smiled and glanced up at his brother. The redhead grinned back, making him roll his eyes playfully and throw a pillow at him. “Alright, sap, that’s enough. What are we doing today?” He asked, still smiling. Archie threw the pillow back to its place and hummed.

“Well, I don’t know about today, but tomorrow we’re going to Ronnie’s party.”

Jughead paused, eyebrows furrowing. “What? Your girlfriend’s?”

“Yes, my girlfriend’s, Jug.”

“And you decided to tell me that _now_??”

“Why? Need to go shopping first?”

“I need to mentally prepare first!” Jughead exclaimed, his chips forgotten now. Archie sighed and rubbed his face in slight frustration. “Jughead, it’s just a small friends only Christmas party.”

“Veronica lodge? Making a small friends only party? You might as well tell me there’s an alien attack down the street.”

“Very funny. I’m serious, we’re going.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

The rest of the day was pretty regular. The two of them playing video games or talking to Fred and helping him around the house as Vegas slept next to them, nothing really worth mentioning. Other than of course, the fact Jughead’s win count was 458 wins higher.

Now, a very distressed Jughead Jones was laying on his twin bed, letting out groans as Archie gave him suggestions of what he could wear, because dear ol’ Veronica Lodge _had to_ go ahead and make the party Christmas themed.

“I’m _not_ wearing a Christmas sweater, Archie!”

“Dude she’s gonna kill me-“

“I don’t care about the theme! I’m not wearing anything Christmas themed!”

“Then how about-“

“No.”

“Just hear me out!”

“Make it quick.”

“Dark red sweater. That’s all. Just so you somewhat fit the theme. Please?”

Jughead only grunted in reply.

“Yes!! Thank you.” The redhead exclaimed happily. Flopping a Santa hat on top of his hair, Archie grinned and tossed the grumpy man the sweater.

Pulling himself up and looking over his ridiculously dressed brother, Jughead huffed and pulled the sweater on his toned body. It was comfortable and fit him, so Jughead decided he liked it. Even though he was never gonna admit it. Archie would use that against him for the next 2 months.

**________________________________**

Jughead sighed heavily as they climbed up the stairs to the _mansion_ Archie’s so called girlfriend Veronica was staying in. He didn’t want to be here, to say the least, but it would make his brother happy so he just pulled on his big boy pants and did it. Of course, while complaining along the way.

They knocked on the door and Jughead forced on a simple friendly smile when it opened, revealing a beautiful elegantly dressed raven haired girl. Pearls and everything.

Veronica pulled on the biggest smile and hugged Archie, giving him a passionate kiss before turning to Jughead. “You must be Jughead! Archie has told me so much about you, I could probably write a book about it all.” She said in an extremely friendly voice as they shook hands.

“Yup, that’s me.” He said simply, sounding kind of awkward. If the girl noticed, she didn’t mention it. They went inside and sat at what seemed to be an extremely expensive (and overpriced) couch. There were no people here yet, since Archie was told to come a little earlier. Thank god.

“Betty should be here any minute as well, she probably got distracted investigating something again.” Veronica mused fondly, sitting down across from them. Jughead had absolutely no idea who Betty was, but he figured he’d find out soon. Maybe a sister or friend, didn’t really matter.

As if on cue, the door opened and in came another young woman. She had gorgeous blonde hair down to her shoulders and was dressed in an elegant red dress identical to Veronica’s. Her face instantly took on the brightest smile he has probably ever had the privilege to see when she saw them.

“Hey everyone,” Betty greeted politely, walking over and shaking Archie’s hand when he stood up, then doing the same with Jughead. She gracefully sat down next to Veronica and crossed her long legs.

And then all of a sudden, the three of them already had a conversation flowing. Jughead felt extremely out of place and decided to stay quiet, his eyes roaming around the large space they were in. He couldn’t help but feel that burning feeling of eyes on him every now and then, but he didn’t indulge and meet them. He was awkward enough already.

Then, someone said his name.

“Jughead, correct?”

Whipping his head around to the direction of the voice, he was met with the blonde, Betty, smiling at him. She looked beautiful, his brain provided easily. He really needed to chill out.

“Uh, yeah.” was his awkward reply, because apparently his brain couldn’t form a proper sentence. Jughead blamed her startlingly green eyes. They were far too distracting. So much so he didn’t even notice Archie left with Veronica and strangers were starting to come in.

“So, you and Archie have known each other for a while?” Betty asked politely, sounding far too interested in what he was going to say than what he was used to. Which was, being completely ignored.

“Yeah, I have. We’re basically brothers.” Jughead answered simply, still not quite feeling comfortable enough. The blonde seemed to notice and nodded in understanding, then prepared to speak again.

“Wanna get out on the balcony? It’s probably much quieter there.”

“You’re not really a party kind of guy, huh?” The question broke the comfortable silence that managed to fall upon them. Jughead tilted his head to the side and glanced at Betty. She was leaning on the fence, her blonde waves framing her face beautifully as she looked over Riverdale. He wondered if this was her first time here.

“Not at all. Why, is it that obvious?” Jughead replied, a small smile making its way onto his face.

Betty softly chuckled and shook her head in amusement. “A little. Might wanna work on your subtlety.” She spoke, her voice quiet and gentle.

“Oh, no, no…the trick is to be as annoying as possible so Archie lets me leave early.” Jughead joked and smiled when Betty snorted, her face blushing in embarrassment right after. It was cute.

“Alright then,” She said shyly, letting that comfortable silence take over again.

As minutes passed, Jughead couldn’t help but notice when Betty started shivering. He couldn’t blame her. It was getting really cold and her short party dress was doing nothing to cover up her limbs.

Carefully, Jughead slipped off his jacket so he was left in only his dark red sweater and gently put it over Betty’s shoulders. She must’ve been lost in thought, because the touch startled her, making her head whip around to look at him. Realizing what was going on, the blonde smiled shyly and mumbled a thank you, a blush he knew had nothing to do with the cold making its way onto her face. He didn’t miss the way she glanced at his lips for a split second, either.

“Hey, Betty! Where are-oh. Well what have we got here?” A familiar voice appeared behind them. Turning around, Jughead’s eyes fell on Veronica Lodge, who currently had a meaningful smirk on her face. He didn’t get the chance to ask what it meant, though, because seconds later Archie was appearing behind the raven haired girl.

“What’s going on?” The redhead asked obliviously, looking between Jughead and his girlfriend. She just glanced at him and chuckled before returning her eyes on them.

“Oh, nothing. I just wasn’t expecting to find Betty with Jughead, under the mistletoe I’m fairly sure she placed.” Veronica said with amusement attached to her voice.

Confused, Jughead’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked up, his eyes landing on the mistletoe. He gulped and looked at Betty, who was now fully red in the face. She must’ve been waiting for him to notice it. She wanted him to kiss her.

Jughead could feel his heart begin to hammer as he turned back again and found his brother with a look of surprise and amusement on his face. Then Veronica talked again.

“So, will you do the deed or not? I need to borrow my bestie.” She rolled her eyes playfully and crossed her arms.

Jughead’s eyes met Betty’s and she blushed, obviously embarrassed. He was half expecting her to escape and leave with Veronica, but to his pleasant surprise, she didn’t.

Betty pulled on a shy smile and leaned up on her tip toes, leaving a sweet kiss on his lips and pulling away to look at him. Jughead smiled slightly and watched as the beautiful girl detached herself from him and quickly gave him back his jacket before leaving with her best friend.

Looking at Archie, Jughead let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and shoved his hands in his pockets, eyebrows furrowing when he felt a paper inside. He carefully took it out and looked at it, eyes widening when he saw what was on it.

**_(212)982-4435_ **

**_Call me : ) -Betty_ **

****

Alright, maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a fake phone number btw lmao. Other than the area code, it's completely random.


End file.
